Not what is seems
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Vampires are evil and cruel creatures without feelings, not? Wrong, they are more like normal people then you all think. Follow two mortals on their path to learn this. MaleXMale and MaleXFemale slash. Not within the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Information: This story has not much of a connection with the real show. The HyperForce doesn't exist, the only ones with weapons are Antauri, Sprx and a few Oc's. Antauri and Sprx are Vampires in the story, Chiro, Jinmay, BT and Glenny hunters. In Shugazoom, robot monkeys, human and other creatures live side by side like it is the most normal thing in the world.**

**Warning: MaleXFemale, MaleXMale**

**Pairing warning: Spova, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, a few minor OcXOc**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>In a dark night, two black figures stopped on a building and looked down onto a Villa.<p>

"She is in there", asked one. He sounded a bit like a macho.

The other figure answered with deep, calm voice: "She indeed is. Are you sure you want to risk that? You know that she and the other two have connections to hunters."

"Have you ever fallen in love?", snapped the first voice back.

A silent chuckle escaped the other ones lips and he answered: "No, no I haven't and I'm happy that you have found someone. Now common, we have to hunt."

The figure with the deeper voice turned around and left, while the other one still stared at the villa.

"Sprx, are you coming?"

The staring one, Sprx, nodded and suddenly his eyes glowed in a dark red.

"Coming Antauri", called Sprx back and ran up to the other figure.

Antauri's eyes had just started to glow in a shade of purple and violet. Then both jumped away.

* * *

><p>"Nova, time to wake up. Chiro and Jinmay are coming over", called a blue monkey up some stairs.<p>

He sighted heavily and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for his childhood-friend and his little sister. His childhood-friend Otto was a green monkey with great mechanical ability. Unfortunately he had not the slightest clue how to handle money and so he had allowed Otto and his younger sister Nova to live in his house. You see, he owned a villa because he was a famous doctor in Shugazoom-City. Dr Hal Gibson was one of the best doctors in the history. Suddenly there was a loud scream. With a sigh, the blue monkey made sure that the stove was switched off, then he ran into the garage and sighted.

"Otto, what have you done to my bike", yelled a furious yellow female with pink eyes. In front of her laid a pile of metal-pieces which were, Gibson guessed so, supposed to be the yellow monkeys bike. Suddenly a green head popped up from behind it and Otto explained: "I'm going to upgrade your bike. Don't worry Nov's. It will be complete again in not even three hours."

"I just hope so", muttered the girl and Gibson offered: "Why don't you come for breakfast Nova. I've made Pan-Cakes."

Nova nodded and followed. Still grumbling she ate ten Pan-Cakes and Gibson said: "Nova if you're going to have stomach ache from the ten Pan-Cakes you ate, I won't cure you." Nova looked at him and grinned shyly before she answered: "Sorry Gibson. I'm just kinda angry about Otto." "Well sometimes he can be a child, but he just has the best meanings", answered Gibson with a warm smile. He loved caring for Nova like she was his little sister as well. Then the doorbell rang.

Nova jumped up immediately, but then she hesitated. Gibson smiled a bit more and said: "Go to your friends. I will do the dishes." Nova smiled brightly and gave him a short hug. Then she ran on to open the door. Gibson cleaned the table, but left the rest of the Pan-Cakes and the syrup, together with a few plates and sterling cutlery on the table. He wanted Nova's friends or Otto to get something if they wanted.

Then he started to clean the dishes and hummed a melody of a song he had often heard with his older sister.

* * *

><p>"So Nova, how are you", asked a raven-haired teen.<p>

Nova looked at the human and answered: "Not bad Chiro, but today Otto took my bike apart, but promised it would be fixed in three hours."

"Your brother surely is strange", stated a pink-haired girl.

Nova grinned and answered: "But he's family."

The three of them laughed, but then suddenly Chiro's mobile rang. He answered the phone and his expression turned to anger. "Another one?", asked Nova a little sadly. She knew the two of them won't allow here to join their Vampire hunts.

"Apparently two of them, BT said he found four dead people Downtown."

"Good Luck", murmured Nova when the two ran off.

* * *

><p>Sprx looked into the yellow monkey's room. If he had a heartbeat, it would have speeded up ten times. She was incredible beautiful. Sure, he often flirted with girls, mostly before he drunk from them, but this was different. He actually felt something for her. He would find out if he really was in love soon. She just had to look at him and his mark would appear on her chest, over her heart. It was some Vampire thing. Antauri explained it once.<p>

_Flashback_

_Antauri raised an eyebrow and asked: "You want to know the reason for our marks?" Sprx nodded and Antauri sat down in front of him. "It's normally nothing too special", began the silver furred monkey in front of him. "These marks are just to identify ourselves. When they are still red, you're a new-born, when they are fully black you have been a Vampire for more than five years, but I guess you know that already."_

_Sprx looked down at the mark over his heart. The fire-surrounded lightning on his chest was black. It seemed impossible, but just two days ago it had been from a shining red. Yesterday he had officially been a vampire for five years. Now Sprx' eyes locked on the sign on his older brothers chest. Antauri had ever been ten years older than him. But when he became twenty-five he just disappeared into nowhere. Nobody had ever found out what had happened._

_-Then, when he was twenty-three, Sprx came along the outskirts of Shugazoom City and heard a scream of fear and pain. He raced towards it and stopped. Sprx gasped. On the ground lay his eight years old brother Arnold. His red fur was bloody and his blue eyes were empty of any life. A dark figure was looming over him and then Sprx saw violet shining eyes in the ally. Suddenly the shining stopped and the figure spoke. "_

_Sprx, is that you?" Sprx stopped breathing for a few seconds and the figure came closer. When it stepped into the light, Sprx was standing in he met a pair of worried blue eyes. _

_"A-Antauri", gasped Sprx surprised. His silver brother smiled slightly and against the blood on his mouth and the strange black mark of a tornado on his chest, Sprx felt relief flowing through his whole body. _

_"Antauri, do you know how worried we all were? Where have you been and why is there Arnold lying dead in an ally and blood on your muzzle." The silver monkey hesitated, then he answered: "That's information I can't give to you as long as you are not ready to leave your family and become what I am." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Do you remember that gang I had problems with?" Sprx nodded and Antauri went on. "One night, when I was on my way back home from college they sneaked up on me and…well did this to me because their leader was…" Antauri trailed off and locked his eyes with Sprx'. "You are not allowed to tell anyone we have met, Sprx." "_

_What? Why? Mother would be so happy, especially now that I have to tell you that her eight years old son is lying dead in an ally." _

_"Son?" The surprise in Antauris voice made Sprx twitch and his brother whispered: "If…if I had known that I would have never…" _

_"Never what?" _

_"I…I would have never attacked him", admitted Antauri finally. _

_"What?" Sprx jumped away from his brother, but then he ran forward and gnarled: "Ok Antauri. No matter if you are my older brother or what I have to do to get to know it, tell me." _

_"Are-are you sure", asked the silver monkey. Sprx nodded and Antauri grabbed his shoulders. "Sprx, the leader of these guys turned me into what he was. A Vampire." With that Antauri slashed his fangs into his brother's neck to start the transformation._

_-Sprx closed his eyes at the memory. He had had to leave his family, just like Antauri but the two brothers stayed together. Then he asked: "Anything else with the marks?" Antauri nodded and answered: "It's said, and I know it's true, that when a Vampire falls in love with a non-Vampire, his mark will appear on this one's chest. This mark will make it unable for both to stay apart. This mark will be a connection that can't be broken. When the non-Vampire dies before he gets turned into a Vampire, both will die, but often this doesn't happen. Far more popular is it that the mate of the dead Vampire will kill himself by the emptiness inside of him." _

_Sprx looked at his brother with big eyes and meant: "You sound like you have already gone through that." Antauri smiled: "I haven't but you forget about my ability. I was connected to different Vampires minds when all of this happened to them." Sprx nodded._

_End of Flashback_

Sprx closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He wasn't able to connect with a mind like his brother, but he was able to feel the aura around someone else and sometimes control it. He pushed slightly against the girl's aura, causing her to turn around. Sprx looked at her and the moment she looked into his eyes, his soul felt like it was torn apart. The girl grabbed the fur on her chest and fell onto her knees.

Immediately Sprx opened the window and jumped in.

The moment he was with her, she collapsed and Sprx caught her. Carefully he held her in his arms and hugged her lightly. Then she started to twitch and with a silent screech, she jumped away from him, her hand still covering her chest. Sprx just looked at her. Normally he would already have started flirting or making jokes, but now he just stared into her pink eyes. She stared back and slowly she removed her hand from her chest.

Sprx gasped when he saw it.

His mark, but with her eye-colour, was clearly visible on her chest.

Slowly he moved closer, the girl didn't move. Then he was with her and laid a hand onto her shoulder. She shivered a bit, but then she looked at him and Sprx saw the confusion in her eyes. Slowly he hugged her and she hugged him back, without any hesitation. Sprx felt so complete in her arms and then the girl murmured something. To silent for any normal creature to hear, but Sprx heard it.

"Why, why do I feel so complete around you?"

"I, I can't really explain", answered Sprx. "But, I must say something else...I love you."

The girl looked up at him and whispered: "I don't know why, but I love you too."

With that they kissed carefully and Sprx felt something strange running through him. Then they broke apart, Sprx only to let the girl get some air and he said: "I'm Sprx, by the way." "No…Nova", whispered the girl weakly and then she asked: "What are you? You have no heartbeat."

"And you're not scared about that?"

"I guess I should be, but even if I would want, I can't", answered the girl and snuggled into his chest.

Sprx took a deep breath and explained: "Well, Nova, I'm…I'm a…a Vampire!"

Immediately Nova straightened up and Sprx was scared she would call her hunter-friends, but then she relaxed and answered: "Chiro and Jinmay won't like it, but I don't care." Sprx smiled and thought; _thank you Antauri for your help. _Then he heard a mental answer from his, now quite happy, brother. _"You are welcome."_

After a few more minutes, they broke apart fully and Sprx explained: "I've got to go."

"Why?", whispered Nova sadly.

"You, you have hunters as friends and they won't stop chasing me until they punished me for doing that to you?"

"For doing what to me?"

"Look at your chest."

Nova looked down and gasped slightly. Then she asked: "What does that mean?" "It's some kind of Vampire thing. When a Vampire falls truly in love with a non-Vampire his mark will appear on the others chest. You'll have to hide it." "Nothing easier than that", exclaimed the girl, took out a bottle of fur-dye and grinned. Sprx grinned back and promised: "I'll see you tonight." With that he was out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is there and more are just about to come.**

**Warning: MaleXMale, MaleXFemale**

**Pairing warning: Spove, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, Oc'sXOc's**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Antauri sat on a roof and stared into the night. Two weeks had gone by since Sprx and the girl had connected. The silver monkey was happy for his brother, but he was used to have his brother around him and now he felt quite lonely.<p>

Still, the Vampire smiled when he saw the group of the four hunters following the trail he had set. He kept them busy to give his brother the time he wanted with Nova. Suddenly there was a yell and he looked down. The red-haired boy had spotted him. Antauri was about to move, when a poisoned arrow stabbed into his side. Antauri screamed in pain and fell onto his knees. He pulled the arrow out of his body and tried to regain his strength, but the arrow had been covered in noon-flower-honey. It weakened him strongly and he knew the hunters would get him now, since it would take more than just a few minutes to recover. Somehow Antauri managed to get onto his feet and he spun around when the door behind was kicked open. The four teens ran out and eyed him.

"Are you alone?"

Antauri glared at the raven-head in front of him and hissed: "Does it look like I'm not?"

"You, you were the one who kept us busy the last few weeks", asked the only girl with surprise.

Antauri nodded and hid a grimace, he was in great pain. The group aimed with their weapons at him and Antauri was too weak to even think of dodging. Then the red-head shot and Antauri prepared to die, but the arrow never hit. Antauri blinked a few times and when his vision cleared, he saw a familiar figure in front of him.

"Sprx, get out of the way. We're trying to kill that Vampire", yelled the brown-skinned boy. Antauri touched his brother's thoughts and flinched when he felt how his brother's soul was torn apart. His love for Nova fought with his family and Antauri thought strongly: _"Sprx, get out of the way. Allow them to kill me, so you can stay with Nova. Drop the arrow and leave." _

_"I won't"_, thought Sprx back and said out loud: "I will not let you kill my brother!"

The hunters gasped and the boy in the front whispered: "Your brother, but that means you are…"

"Correct", answered Sprx coldly and loaded Antauri on his back. The silver monkey tried his best to stay conscious, but the poison now flew through his whole body.

"Then we'll have to kill you too", announced the girl and Sprx answered: "I wouldn't do that, Jinmay, as long as you want Nova to be alive."

With that Antauri felt his brother moving. Fast they crossed the roof-tops and he whispered: "You've given up Nova for me, you know that?" He felt Sprx nodding and then he blacked finally out.

* * *

><p>Gibson's eyes widened, as well as Otto's while his sister just looked onto the floor.<p>

"Sp-Sprx is a Vampire?"

Chiro nodded at his question and explained: "We were able to weak a silver monkey, a Vampire as well, with a poisoned arrow. When we shot another arrow to kill him, Sprx popped up out of nowhere and caught the arrow. We wanted him to leave, but he answered: _I will not let you kill my brother!_"

Gibson shivered and looked at Nova. A few wet spots were on the floor, so he guessed the girl was crying. He had met Sprx before. The young red monkey had seemed to be a nice guy and Nova liked him.

"He stopped us, loaded his brother on his back and ran off. I'm sorry that you have to know it in that way Nova", ended Jinmay.

Now Nova looked up, but not with sadness, with anger.

"You think I wouldn't know it when the guy I love is a Vampire", shrieked the girl. Gibson stared at her wide-eyed. She knew? "I knew it from the first moment I met him. He told me what afford Antauri made to give us the ability to be together."

"Nova, he can't be trusted…", began BT, his red hair was still dusted from their trip.

"Of course he can! And you know why…because we are supposed to be together!"

With that she slipped out of her jacket and Gibson gasped at the sight. A pink, with fire surrounded lightning was visible on her chest.

"That's, that's his sign", whispered Nova silently. "It means that we are connected forever. As long as I'm no Vampire, he will die when I die and I will die when he dies."

"So that makes it rather easy to get rid of him, just use Nova as attraction."

"WHAT?"

With that screech, Nova spun around and ran to her room. Gibson sighted heavily and went to comfort Otto, who watched after his sister with sad eyes.

"She's going to be alright Otto", meant Gibson. Otto shook his head and whispered: "We have just three options, kill him and kill Nova with him, allow the two of them to stay together or allowing him to turn her. I don't like any of them." With that Otto walked off with sunken tail. Gibson looked after his friend, sadly.

_-in the night-_

With a sigh, Gibson locked his lab and walked through a hallway. It was past midnight and he had worked long today. Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like footsteps and curiously Gibson hid behind a curtain to see Sprx, walking through another hallway.

Immediately Gibson pulled out his phone and went to call Chiro, when his phone was snatched out of his hand and he was pinned against a wall by purple glowing claws. Gibson closed his eyes and prepared for death, but nothing happened, except for the breathing he heard and felt on his muzzle. Slowly Gibson opened his eyes, to see a silver tail, holding his mobile-phone. Gibson's breathing became faster and he began to panic. Chiro said the monkey who was Sprx brother was silver. Slowly Gibson's gaze went upwards until he looked at the sign on the monkey's chest. It was a black tornado. Suddenly the person spoke up.

"I would prefer it, when you are not going to call your little hunter friends, since Sprx isn't here to do any harm to Nova. He…"

The silver creature trailed off, when Gibson looked at him directly. The blue monkey was about to lecture him about morale, but found himself speechless, when he looked into a pair of cobalt blue eyes. #

Gibson stared at the silver monkey, which was pinning him to the wall, and the monkey stared back. Both had the same expression, surprise.

Then Gibson felt something inside of him growing and he heard a familiar voice in the distance. Well, not really distance. Otto stood just five meters away from them and yelled from the top of his lungs into a phone, but neither Gibson nor, he assumed the silver monkey was Antauri, really realised it.

Suddenly a sharp pain cut through Gibson's chest and then he was pulled away by Otto.

He snapped out of his trance, at the moment their gazes weren't focused on each other and saw the silver monkey spinning around and dashing off, Gibson's phone still in his tail.

Then Gibson blacked out.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Chiro's face. Slowly Gibson sat up and rubbed his aching head.

"What…what happened?"

"You don't remember?", asked Chiro back.

Gibson looked at him confused and asked: "I don't remember what?"

"What had happened last night", answered Otto, who was glancing at his chest with worry. Gibson looked down as well.

"Holy Shugazoom what's that?"

"You don't know? It appeared after you blacked out after I got you out of the staring contest you had with Sprx' brother", answered Otto.

"Sprx…brother", whispered Gibson and a picture appeared in front of his inner eye. The image of a silver monkey with cobalt blue eyes and suddenly Gibson felt warm. Then he forced the picture away and said: "I remember seeing Sprx, sneaking through the house and then I was pinned against a wall and then…" Gibson broke of and remembered his feelings. Never before he had felt such a lust inside of him. Without looking into Antauris eyes, he had had the feeling that he wanted to kiss the monkey right there.

"No more", guessed Jinmay.

Gibson hated lying, but he nodded and jumped up.

"Where's Nova?"

"Trying to beat the crap out of BT and Glenny, since they were able to capture Sprx", answered Jinmay proudly. Gibson nodded and ignored the nagging wish to free Antauri's brother. They walked on and soon he saw a weak looking red monkey on the floor. "Is it safe to leave him without bars", asked Gibson. "It is", answered Glenny, who was carrying a very pissed off Nova. "He's full with noon-flower-honey and we made him even swallowing a few of the flowers. He can't move at all." Suddenly Gibson saw a movement and Sprx turned his head towards them.

"He just did move you idiots", mentioned Nova, got out of Glenny's grip and ran over to the red monkey. Gibson saw a weak smile on his face and Nova petted his fur gently.

"We'll always be on our guard, to make sure the silver one…"

"Antauri", interrupted Sprx, although his weakness angrily.

"That he won't free his brother", finished Chiro and wanted to walk off, when suddenly a window crashed and a silver blur dashed through the room, knocking Glenny and BT out. Otto started to shiver, Chiro and Jinmay got into battle position and for some reason, Gibson's heart made a jump when he saw the silver monkey of the last night in front of them. He was crouched on all four and snarled with bared fangs at Chiro and Jinmay.

"So, are you going to kill us yet", asked Chiro.

The silver monkey growled and answered dangerously: "I never intended to do that. I'm here for my brother and I won't do anything against you when you allow me to leave with him."

"Never", yelled Jinmay.

The Vampires expression changed from the slightly angry calmness to an evil smirk and he jumped at Chiro and Jinmay. It didn't took him long to knock the two onto the ground and he ran up to his brother. Gibson's gaze was stuck on every of the monkeys movements and he started to hyperventilate when he heard his voice. "It's alright Sprx, I'm here." He comforted his brother with his smooth, dark voice and Gibson relaxed a bit. Suddenly something from the corner of his eye got his attention. Chiro aimed with his bow at Antauri. The blue monkey jumped, when Chiro shot and fell down right behind Antauri, the arrow in his stomach.

Gibson winced in pain, when suddenly a shadow fell over him. Gibson's vision cleared and he stared into the perfect face of Sprx' brother. Gently the silver monkey picked him up and asked: "Can you walk yet?"

Sprx was at his side immediately and answered, with Nova on his back: "I can run!"

Gibson saw a nod from Antauri and then he blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in a row, wonder how long i can keep that up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: MaleXMale, MaleXFemale<strong>

**Pairing warning: Spove, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, Oc'sXOc's**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"So 'Tauri", began Sprx and Antauri hid a sigh. "You and the blue one?"<p>

"It appears so", answered Antauri, his gaze never left the blue monkey in front of him.

"It's kinda strange. I mean he's a guy, you're a guy…"

"Actually, Sprx…", interrupted Antauri. "A connection like this isn't as rare as you may think. Connections between different genders are far rarer", explained the silver monkey.

Sprx was stunned for a moment, then Antauri saw the smirk on his face and the red monkey meant: "So Nova and I are special."

Antauri nodded and Sprx left to be with Nova. The silver monkey's gaze went over the blue furred monkey's body. He wasn't weak that was easy to see, but not really trained. Still, Antauri wondered why it got him so close after Sprx. Normally such connections were quite rare. Slowly he lifted one hand and placed it on the blue ones chest, slightly rubbing him. The monkey relaxed and Antauri eyed the sign on his chest. It was surely the same he had. Suddenly the blue monkey's eyes shot open and he jumped up and looked around frantically.

Antauri took a few steps away, not wanting to scare him. Struggling to find his voice, Antauri said: "You shouldn't exhaust yourself to much. The wound of the arrow isn't healed yet."

The blue monkey finally looked at him and Antauri felt something, pulling him towards that monkey. Slowly he approached the waiting simian. The blue monkey didn't move, he just stared at him. Then Antauri stood right in front of the blue simian, which waited for the Vampires next act. Antauri hesitated, then he gently touched the others chest again. The blue monkey tensed under the touch and closed his eyes. Antauri moved his hand towards the blue ones back and rubbed it lightly.

Finally the blue monkey let out a moan and threw his arms around Antauris neck. The Vampire was too surprised to react until the blue monkey crushed his lips on his. After a brief contact, the kiss stopped and both stood in silence. The blue monkey looked to the floor and Antauri felt his embarrassment and gently lifted his head. When he was finally able to look into the others black eyes, he started the next kiss and slowly tightened his grip around the monkey's waist.

Suddenly he was pulled closer and gasped. The blue monkeys tongue slipped into his mouth and their tongues started to dance. After a few time, Antauri pulled away to give his new love time to breath. Gasping for air heavily, the blue monkey laid his head on Antauris chest and murmured: "I'm sorry that I've tried to bust Sprx that night."

"Never mention it", answered Antauri softly. "Because if you hadn't tried, I might not have met you, by the way, I still don't know your name."

The blue monkey looked up and answered: "Dr Hal Gibson, but I prefer Gibson."

Antauri nodded and curled his tail around Gibsons lovingly.

He saw a smile on Gibsons face and smiled back.

* * *

><p>"How did you turn into a Vampire Antauri?"<p>

Sprx winced at Nova's question and looked to his brother. He had his eyes closed, but Sprx was able to see that he tensed. That wasn't the best thing to talk about with Antauri. Not even Sprx himself knew the whole story.

"Nova", whispered the red monkey.

"Yes?"

"Better not ask that again."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to talk about it", answered Antauri for his brother and opened his eyes.

"But why not?", asked Gibson who was sitting next to the silver monkey. Sprx heard a soft sigh from his brother and then he answered: "I just don't like it. To remember what exactly had happened."

"Ahhwwww, please tell us", wailed Nova and Sprx winced once more when his brother crunched his teeth. Gibson seemed to have realised the silver monkey's discomfort as well, since he was gently wrapping his tail around Antauris. Sprx sighed in relief when his brother relaxed and then his eyes widened at Antauri's next words.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you."

Antauri leaned against a wall and began.

"It was about 13 years ago, a few days after my twenty-fifth birthday. I had often problems with a street gang. Their leader, a woman from twenty, wanted me to join them. Of course I refused. But one day…"

_Flashback_

"_Bye Antauri", shouted a black haired half-wolf man over a small square. _

_The silver monkey raised his hand and shouted back: "Nice evening Nick!" _

_Then he left the campus of Shugazoom University and made his way home. It was a windy fall-day and Antauri pulled his jacket closer around him. He couldn't wait to get home. To be with his little brother. The fifteen years old Sprx and also with his father and pregnant mother. After a little time, he got the feeling of being followed. Fast he spun around, but no one was there. With a worried glance to his surroundings, Antauri turned again and went on. The sun was already setting and covered the streets in a golden shine. A smile made its way to Antauris lips and the monkey overheard the noises behind him. _

_Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, but before he could scream, a hand with a tissue was pressed on his mouth and nose. The monkey got dizzy and weakly he thought; _Oh no. That's chloroform! I can't…_ Then he blacked out. _

_Antauri didn't know how long he had been out, but when he woke up, he was in a black room. Swallowing a groan, he sat up and looked around. _

_The walls and ceiling of the room were black while the bottom was shining red, blood red. He was lying on a small bed with blood-red sheets and on the walls were candles. Then Antauri looked down at himself and swallowed a gasp. His jacket was gone, but on his wrists, ankles, tail and neck were strange black belts with silver spikes. Around his waist was a red belt with a knife attached to it. _

What has just happened_; thought the monkey confused. Suddenly the door opened and Antauri jumped up. The man which went in was well known to him. _

_"Nick", gasped the monkey in surprise. The wolf-man grinned and showed his wolf-fangs, his yellow eyes were cold. "Hey Antauri. I'm glad you finally woke up. She got impatient." _

_"She", questioned the silver monkey confused, then he realised who he meant and growled: "You're one of them!" _

_Nick nodded and took out a small black crystal. "Will you come with me or shall I force you to?" _

_"How will you force me?" _

_"Well, we attached a red crystal to your forehead." _

_The silver monkeys hand flew up and he touched his forehead. Nick was right; something crystal-shaped was there. _

_"The red one will glow when an order comes from the holder of the black one. You just will do what I've ordered." _

_Antauri stared at the man in shock. Nick grinned wider and ordered: "Get down from the bed Antauri." For a few seconds, Antauris mind went blank and when he had control again, he was standing on the floor. A shiver ran down his back. "Common, we've gotta go", said Nick and turned around. With a sigh the silver monkey followed, knowing he had no chance to escape at the moment. Soon they reached another room and entered it. _

_A woman with long platinum-blonde hair looked up from her book and smiled when she saw them. _

_"Ah, Nick, thank you. You can go." _

_Nick nodded, handed her the crystal and left. Antauri looked at the woman worriedly. She was wearing a long, very revealing red dress, on her chest, near her neck was a black mark that looked like a rose and around her neck and wrists were the same belts, Antauri had. _

_"Vivien, what do you want now", asked the monkey after a while. _

_Vivien laughed and answered: "The same as always Antauri. Join us. You are strong, smart and swift. You would be perfect." "_

_You know my answer to that." _

_"Unfortunately", sighted the woman and locked her eyes with his. "But I can change your mind." _

_She smirked and suddenly her brown eyes turned to a glowing dark-red. Antauri backed away until he stood to the door with his back. The woman was with him in less than a second and pinned him to the wall. Antauri struggled, but he wasn't able to get free. _

_"You know", murmured the girl and her fingers brushed through his fur, making Antauri tense under the touch. "You smell really good." _

Smell,_ wondered the monkey in his mind. S_

_uddenly a sharp pain cut through his mind and body and Antauri let out a scream. The pain came from his neck and he saw Vivien, letting go of him while he fell down to the ground. He felt blood running down his shoulder and arm while he watched the platinum-haired woman, licking blood from her lips. She smiled and showed two sharp fangs. Now Antauri realised what she was. But before he could think of anything else, the pain doubled and Antauri shut his eyes tight. During the pain, Antauri felt something else. His senses sharpened, his powers increased and the wound healed. Suddenly the pain was gone and Antauri let out the breath he had been holding. _

_Slowly he looked up and saw Vivien smiling at him. _

_"Welcome in our group Antauri." _

_Antauri tried to say something, but found himself unable to do so. Confused he looked at the woman in front of him. She smiled and answered: "A few of your abilities won't return until you've drunken blood for the first time. Your voice for example. I don't know what else, since it's different from one Vampire to another one. Common, time for hunting." _

_Antauri's eyes widened by the word hunting, but then they started to glow by the thought of blood. _

_Without really knowing what he was doing, he was on his feet and followed Vivien._

_Fast they ran through one ally after another and then Vivien stopped. "_

_Use your nose", advised the woman. _

_Antauri took a deep breath and then a smirk appeared on his face. A human was close. "_

_Pull him into the ally and just follow your instincts", instructed Vivien. _

_Antauri ran to the exit of it and waited. Soon a man crossed the exit/entrance and Antauri pulled him into the ally. There he slashed his fangs into the man's neck and started to drink. His tail twitched in joy when the salty liquid ran down his throat. When he was done, Antauri let go of the man and he licked the blood from his muzzle. _

_"I'll go back", announced Vivien and ran off. _

_Antauri looked after her, then his eyes suddenly widened when he realised what he had just done. His shocked gaze went back to the dead man and he shook his head. But then his new nature got the better of him and the shock disappeared, replaced it with thirst. Antauri growled, his eyes started to glow and he ran on in search for his next prey._

_End of Flashback_

"…I was with Vivien for one year, then a group of hunters found the hideout and from the five Vampires there, I was the only one to survive."

Sprx gasped when he saw the sadness in his brother's eyes and let go of Nova, much to her dismay. He gave his brother a hug, and then he asked: "What happened to the crystal?"

"Vivien removed it after half a year", answered the silver monkey and looked to the ground with a sigh. His eyes were dark with sadness and Sprx gestured Nova to follow him.

They both left the room to give the silver monkey time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, i think four chapters are enough for one day.**

**Warning: MaleXMale, MaleXFemale**

**Pairing warning: Spove, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, Oc'sXOc's**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Antauri sighted again after the two monkeys had left the room. He had kept one detail for himself. It had been his fault that everyone else had died. He had been too careless and the hunters had been able to follow him. Even if he hadn't liked Vivien, even if she had separated him from his family, she had been a good friend when he had to accept what he had become. He felt guilt washing over him once again.<p>

"There's something else, not?", asked Gibson and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Antauri looked up and nodded, and then he whispered: "It's my fault they all died."

With that he looked back down and closed his eyes, but opened them when he saw the terrifying day again. He started to shiver when he saw Mia, a blood-red monkey-vampire with yellow eyes, dying because of a poisoned arrow in her heart. Suddenly he was shaken and blinked a few times, before he was looking into Gibsons face. The monkey's eyes showed concern and Antauri felt his eyes tearing up. Gibson saw it and the blue monkey hugged him softly.

Immediately Antauri hugged him back and let his tears flow. Twelve years, twelve long years he had kept that secret inside of him and now he had to let it out. When he was done with crying, he felt his thirst rising up. With a slight gnarl he realised that his last hunt was three weeks ago, so he needed to go again. He tried to get out, but Gibson wouldn't let go.

"Gibson, please let go. I need to hunt or I will…"

Antauri didn't finish the sentence when Gibson tightened his grip. Even if he struggled to get out, he couldn't and soon his eyes started to glow.

"Gibson, please don't make me doing this", whispered the silver monkey and then he heard the blue monkeys heartbeat fasten.

_Is he insisting on making me biting him_; questioned Antauri himself shocked.

_Oh please no. I… _but then it happened.

His thirst got the better of him and he bit Gibson into the neck. The blue monkey gasped and fell limp in Antauris arms and after a few mouthful of blood, Antauri stopped panicking for his lover's life and sighted when he was still breathing, but he winced again and again and let silent screams escape his lips. Antauri felt Gibsons change into a Vampire cutting right through his soul. He carefully held the whimpering monkey, listening to the slowing heartbeats.

"Please be alright", whispered the silver monkey. Suddenly Gibson gasped and opened his eyes. With his last heartbeat, he looked at Antauri and whispered: "Is it, is it over?" Antauri nodded and Gibson tried to sit up on his own, but failed since his legs wouldn't budge. Antauri had to hide a smirk when he remembered that the only thing that had been blocked by him, was his voice.

"Let me help you", offered the silver monkey and picked the blue one up, bridal style. Then he ran on, since both of them now needed blood.

"That's embarrassing", murmured the blue monkey and Antauri laughed a bit.

"I don't think so", answered the silver one and went on: "I actually like it."

Then he stopped in an ally and took a deep breath. A young woman was about to go in there and so he placed Gibson down and hid in the shadows. Soon she was within his reach and the Vampire jumped at her. She tried to let out a scream, but Antauri covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her back to Gibson. The blue monkey looked at the woman uncertain and Antauri felt the fight inside of him, but he smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Let it take over. Don't forget, you wanted it that way."

Gibsons breathing became deeper and when the scent of the woman reached him, his eyes started to glow and he lunged himself at the woman. Antauri was impressed; he was really fast for a new Vampire. He let go of the woman, just the moment Gibson slashed his new fangs into her neck. With a sigh of relief he felt the joy which ran through his blue lover and then Gibson let go and struggled to get onto his feet. He looked at Antauri shocked, then at his hands, which were bloody. Antauri hugged him from behind and whispered: "It will get easier with the time."

"But…but I'm a doctor. I should help people, not kill them", disagreed the other one and Antauri started to growl when anger burst through his body.

"Then you should have let me go when I wanted to go hunting and not making me turning you", gnarled the silver monkey and let go of him.

Gibson spun around shocked and Antauri crouched down in fighting position, his eyes started to glow. Slowly the blue monkey backed off, but Antauri followed, still gnarling at him.

"A-Antauri please stop", whispered Gibson and fell onto his butt. Antauri just continued growling and then he jumped and pinned Gibson down. A smirk crossed his face when he saw the blue monkeys eyes shut tight. He leaned in and then he captured Gibson's lips gently. The blue monkey gasped in surprise and Antauri's tongue started to play with his new fangs. Then he let go and mumbled: "Don't get me angry again. I know how hard the beginning is."

Gibson nodded slowly, then both stood up and speeded over the roof-tops to go on hunting.

* * *

><p>Gibson enjoyed his first hunting-trip with Antauri, when the silver monkey suddenly stopped. Gibson followed his gaze and found him staring onto the main-street. Surprised he saw the smirk on his lovers face and asked: "You're not really thinking about attacking one of them?"<p>

Antauri's smirk grew wider and he asked: "Am I not?"

With that he was down the roof, ran over the street, grabbed a woman and dragged her into the next ally. Gibson knew, except for him, no one had seen that. It hadn't taken more than a second.

"Incredible, not?", asked a sudden voice behind him. Gibson turned around and was surprised to see Sprx standing behind him. The red monkey looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked: "How?"

Gibson raised an eyebrow and Sprx asked on: "How did you get him to turn you? It doesn't seem like Antauri at all."

Gibson coughed slightly and answered: "I hugged him and didn't let go until he bit me."

Sprx laughed and meant: "Great idea, but hey, I guess you should be careful. When Antauri does something he doesn't want, he can get pissed of easily, even if he calms down fast as well."

"He knows that already", stated Antauri and Gibson saw him pulling himself onto the roof-top. There was still a bit of blood on his muzzle, but neither Antauri nor Sprx seemed to care. Gibson felt his thirst rising by the sight and heard a chuckle from Antauri.

"We'll go on hunting, don't worry."

Sprx laughed and said: "See you back home, I'm done already."

With that he ran off and Gibson asked: "Has he left before us?"

Antauri shook his head and answered: "He is just much more efficient with hunting then I am. I think it's partly something you should enjoy." The blue monkey nodded, then Antauri meant: "Let's go on. I want to be finished before sun's setting. Then the hunters will be out."

Gibson nodded and both ran off, to the other side of the city.

* * *

><p>Nova looked up from her book, when Sprx went in.<p>

"Hey, where's Gibson?"

"Hunting with Antauri", stated the red monkey.

"Hun-…Has Antauri changed him?" Nova was surprised. That didn't sounded like the silver monkey she got to know since she was with him and Sprx. "How had that happened?" Nova was still surprised and saw Sprx shrugging.

"Made him. Antauri was thirsty and Gibson wouldn't let him go, so…hug him until he bites and then let go."

Nova looked to the ground and asked: "Do I have to be afraid?"

Sprx came towards her and shook his head: "No. He'll have big trouble when he does something to you."

He hugged her and Nova relaxed in his arms, then she stated: "I feel a bit left out now."

"Why that?"

"Hey, I'm the only 'normal' person in a group of three Vampires."

"And?"

"And I feel left out because of that."

Sprx chuckled and kissed her softly.

"I don't think that's so bad. I don't want you to be like me yet."

Nova frowned. She would like it, being with Sprx all the time. Seeing him hunting, hunting with him. While Nova was in a day-dream about being a Vampire together with Sprx, he felt her dream through her aura and frowned. "Do you really want that?", asked the red monkey then. Nova looked at him and answered without hesitation: "Yes." She felt how nervous the red monkey was and smiled.

"I know you'll be able to do it."

"I, I have never stopped drinking before, neither just bitten and out. Maybe we should ask Antauri. Gibson was the third Vampire he created."

_The third_, thought Nova. Then she said: "But I want you to do it, please." Sprx still hesitated, then he slowly laid his lips on the yellow monkeys neck. Novas heartbeat fastened in excitement and then a sharp pain cut in her neck. Nova felt hot and cold at the same moment, but then she became dizzy. Sprx was still drinking from her and weakly she tried to stop him, but it wouldn't work.

Suddenly he let go and Nova heard something crashing against a wall. She wanted to look, but her vision was to blurry. Then she heard Antauris voice.

"Gibson, get out!"

_Antauri has stopped him_, thought Nova weakly, then she whimpered when her pain became greater.

"She needs you", stated the soft voice of the oldest monkey silently.

"I…I can't. I nearly killed her."

Nova got scared. Sprx wouldn't leave her now, would he?

"But I was here in time Sprx. Everything is going to be alright. She still has enough blood to survive the change. Now go to her."

Nova breathed unsteady, but then gentle arms wrapped around her waist. The yellow monkey relaxed a bit and then the pain eased down. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into Sprx. He smiled down at her, but his cheeks were wet. Nova sniffed and smelt salt. He had cried. Slowly she pulled herself up and hugged Sprx. Her love hugged her back and she smiled. Then she shivered suddenly.

"Something wrong?"

Nova shivered again and said: "I'm freezing."

"You…Vampires can't feel cold. Well, I guess that what you will have until you've drunken blood."

Nova gnarled a bit. She would really have to shiver all the time until she had drunken blood?

"Can we go then? I've never liked the cold."

Sprx laughed and nodded. Nova was full of excitement and followed him into the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: MaleXMale, MaleXFemale**

**Pairing warning: Spove, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, Oc'sXOc's**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Antauri sat on a roof top and looked down to a big white house. Inside of it, he heard happy conversation and five heartbeats. A deep and hurt sigh came over his lips. He desperately wished to go in there, show that he was still here. Nearby, but unable to get any closer. Silently he jumped down to the ground and ran to a lit up window. Hiding in the shadows, the Vampire looked into a dining-room, to feel his move-less heart break.<p>

Inside sat five monkeys.

Two old ones, the female looked like him, the male like Sprx. Then he saw another female monkey with silver fur, but black eyes. She looked like she was about thirteen and a black monkey with orange eyes sat next to her, holding her hand. At the end of the table sat a monkey with silver-light reddish fur and dark-blue eyes, a strong connection between the two elders at the table. He looked like he was about five years old.

"How are they", asked a silent voice behind him. Slowly the silver monkey turned and saw Sprx standing behind him.

"It seems they are fine." A weak smirk made his way towards his face and he went on: "It looks also like Night finally got a boyfriend."

Sprx smiled, then he whispered: "I wish we could tell them that we are still here. We, we can get so close, but we can't really be with them." Antauri nodded sadly. "I…I just want to at least talk to them again."

Antauri laid an arm around his brother's shoulders and whispered: "But at least we can see them. We at least to know, that our family is safe."

"Still."

"Still", agreed Antauri and with one last glance through the window, he turned around and tried to run off, when he fell straight over Gibson. Sprx happened the same thing with Nova. Fast both Vampires sat up and helped their loves.

"Sorry."

"My apologize."

"It's Al-Alright", stated Gibson. Then he asked: "What were you doing here? We were worried about you."

Both monkeys shared hesitant glances, then they led the other two back to the house. "The family you see in there", started Antauri and laid a comforting arm around his brother's shoulder. "Is ours. We often come here to make sure they are alright."

"But you are troubled by something", stated Nova and Antauri knew they weren't doing well in hiding their discomfort.

"We are", stated Sprx and his eyes started to tear up. Antauri held his younger brother closer and Sprx went on, after a deep breath: "We just want to, to see them again. Really talk to them, show them that we are still here. We are so close all the time, but can't risk it to show ourselves to them." Antauri took a deep breath and turned himself and his brother around.

"Let's go", stated the silver monkey and he and his brother ran off. In the old Villa they lived in,

Gibson asked: "Why don't you just visit them?"

"And how shall we explain why we have just disappeared into nowhere", asked Antauri bitterly. "I have vanished thirteen years ago, when I was twenty five, Sprx five years ago, when he was twenty three. How shall we explain that we haven't aged since then, that we've never tried to contact them? We can't explain anything to them. The reason I turned Sprx into a Vampire when he wanted to know why I had disappeared, was because Vampires are not allowed to reveal themselves. The only exception is when a non-Vampire is marked."

The two new Vampires shared nervous glances and then both walked up to their loves.

Antauri relaxed when Gibson's fur brushed against his and both shared a kiss.

"Sorry that I've troubled you", mumbled the blue monkey, his face pressed in Antauris chest.

The silver monkey smiled and whispered: "You had a right to know."

* * *

><p>Nova smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh air in the park. It was great to be able to walk freely again. Her mark was covered by yellow fur-dye and she had been a Vampire for two months now, long enough to learn to control her thirst. After a little walk through the park, she sat down at the edge of the fountain and smiled into the water. All the stupid with Vampires die in the sunlight and that they can't see their own reflection was completely wrong.<p>

Suddenly she smelled blood.

Nervous Nova looked around and saw a small boy of six, sitting on a bench, crying because of a bleeding knee. Out of her shoulder bag, she took a bandage and ran up to the boy. The boy looked at her surprised when Nova started to take care of his wound and the Vampire was happy, that she had just hunted yesterday. Soon the boy's wound was covered and Nova smiled at him. Then she turned and went back to the fountain. When she was about to sit down, she was suddenly tackled to the ground and gasped shocked when she looked directly into Chiro's face.

"Chi-Chiro", gasped the Vampire surprised and tried to struggle free, but wasn't ready to use her Vampire strength. Chiro had no need to know about that yet.

"Where are they?"

Nova had it hard not to hiss at the boy and answered: "I'm not going to say anything. LET ME GO!"

Nova started to scream and hoped she would be able to get away, before Sprx would come. "Not unless you tell me where…"

"Young man, get off of that girl", scolded a female voice nearby. Both looked left and Nova swallowed a gasp. A female silver monkey with cobalt blue eyes was standing in front of her, her fur a bit dull already, but her eyes clear.

"Miss, Miss Mangetsu", gasped Chiro surprised.

_He knows her_, wondered Nova, then she felt his grip weakening and Nova managed to struggle free. When she stood she realised something else. _Sprx' and Antauri's last name is Mangetsu?_

A smile appeared on her face while she watched the elder silver monkey, scolding the fourteen years old hunter. After a few minutes, Chiro had enough and ran off.

"Thank you Miss Mangetsu", said Nova friendly. The woman turned towards her and smiled slightly. _Ok, know I know where Antauri got his smile from._ "Please call me Serena darling", asked the monkey and Nova nodded.

"Well thank you Serena. Chiro's sometimes such a jerk."

"Well, the boy is coming after his father. Jake Neili got very cold-hearted after Chiro's mother was turned into a Vampire. He died two years ago when he was hunting the Vampire who had turned his wife. The boy went on with his job."

Nova realised that her voice was always warm while she talked. "You have no problems with Vampires?", asked Nova surprised.

"Of course not", answered Serena. "They have the same right to live we have. They are attacking human and robot monkeys for one simple reason, for the same reason we kill so many animals, to survive. One hundred more Vampires die through hunters, than hunters through Vampires. We all should live side by side, not battle each other."

Nova was speechless. That was exactly the same Antauri had said when they talked about hunters, Vampires and non-Vampires. "Do you want to have dinner with me and my family", asked Serena. Surprised Nova hesitated. She knew she could eat normal food, but should she really have dinner with the family of her boyfriend and his brother.

Suddenly there was a voice: "Serena, are you coming?"

Nova looked into the right direction and saw a red monkey with black eyes and a few grey hairs walking towards Serena. Nova recognized the father of the two 'missing' monkeys and now she got nervous, but the monkey smiled, offered her his hand and explained: "Good evening. My name is Jason."

Nova shook his hand and smiled. "Nova."

"Jason, would it be alright if she eats with us?"

_Oh please say no_, pleaded Nova silently, but groaned inwardly when Jason answered: "I have no problem with it, Nova?"

"I guess I can", meant the monkey and followed the pair out of the park.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: MaleXMale, MaleXFemale**

**Pairing warning: Spove, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, Oc'sXOc's**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><em>..."Good evening. My name is Jason." Nova shook his hand and smiled. "Nova." "Jason, would it be alright if she eats with us?" <em>Oh please say no_, pleaded Nova silently, but groaned inwardly when Jason answered: "I have no problem with it, Nova?" "I guess I can", meant the monkey and followed the pair out of the park..._

When they crossed an empty street, the ground suddenly started to shake and Serena fell onto her knees. Jason held her and Nova looked around frantically. What was happening? "Oh I'm getting too old for this", murmured Serena and got to her feet and into fighting stance. Surprised Nova backed away a bit, while Jason followed his wife's example and his hands turned into black claws.

"The same Antauri has", whispered Nova silently. The Serena's robotically hands turned into silver magnets and Nova gasped: "Sprx!"

Then a big black monster came towards the three of them. Nova recognized it as a formless of the evil enemy of their town. A scientist called Al Skeleton. The figure jumped at them and was able to slap Jason out of the way. Serena yelled: "Energy-Balls!"

Balls of electrical energy flew towards the creature, but it dodged and slapped Serena away as well. Both monkeys lay on the ground, breathing heavily when the figure charged at Nova. The Vampire was frozen in her place and watched the monster getting closer.

Suddenly someone yelled: "Don't dare it! Magna-Ball-Beam-Splitter!"

Red magnetic balls were thrown at the creature and it screamed in pain.

A red figure landed in front of Nova and she sighted in relief.

"Hey ugly", yelled Sprx. "Don't dare to hurt her!"

With that he attacked the monster with his red magnets, but after a few attacks, he was punched to the ground, lying in a one meter deep, monkey shaped hole.

"Was that…", heard Nova Serena whispering and looked at the hole.

She stared at the young red monkey, who struggled to get out of the hole.

Nova was still frozen in place, while the monster tried to punch Sprx again.

The red monkey closed his eyes tight and prepared for the impact, it never came.

Nova gasped when the creature, from one moment to another, turned into black ooze.

Then, a body stood in it, covered with the ooze.

The figure shook itself do reveal, now sticky, silver fur.

"Do you always have to get into so much trouble", complained Antauri while he tried to get the ooze out of his fur.

"You hadn't to jump into him", shot Sprx back while he still struggled to get out of the hole. Nova ran towards him and pulled him out.

"That can't be", whispered someone behind them. The three Vampires turned and Nova heard Antauri and Sprx, gnarling. "Well, that went not in the way I hoped", stated Nova sheepish. "Oh really?", meant Antauri sarcastically. "Antauri, Sprx, is that really you?", asked Serena now. Nova heard the soft sigh that came out of Sprx lips. "I guess they wouldn't believe a no", stated Sprx to his brother. Antauri nodded, then he was suddenly hugged by Serena.

A few seconds the silver monkey was frozen, the Nova saw him relaxing and carefully hugging his mother back. Tears went into Nova's eyes when the same thing happened between Sprx and his father. "Oh my…", heard Nova suddenly and saw Gibson, appearing next to her. "Strange, not?", stated Nova. Suddenly Serena said: "Why can't you come?"

Nova looked at Gibson, then at the two brothers, who shared nervous glances.

"We…we just can't tell you", answered Antauri finally. "Good bye."

With that he and Sprx turned around, but Serena grabbed her oldest son's tail and pulled him back. "Antauri, no matter if you are my oldest son or what I have to do to get to know it, tell me."

"Déjà-vu", murmured Antauri and turned to his mother. Slowly he pulled his tail free and whispered: "I don't want to have to do the same to you, I had to do to Sprx five years ago. Please, just let us go, we…Ahhh!"

Antauri fell onto his knees and Nova saw an arrow which was stuck in his stomach. "Not again", whispered the silver monkey before he broke down.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to have to do the same to you; I had to do to Sprx five years ago. Please, just let us go, we…Ahhh!"<p>

A sharp pain struck through Antauris body when the arrow hit. He collapsed onto his knees when his strength left him and gnarled when he smelled it. Noon-Flower-Honey, the arrow was covered with it and stuck at the same place; the last arrow had hit him.

"Not again."

Then Antauri collapsed completely and lay on the ground, gasping for air hard. He didn't need it normally, but now he would die immediately if he wouldn't be able to get oxygen. "Antauri!", yelled Sprx and ran to his brother, then Antauri heard him screaming as well and collapsing nearby.

* * *

><p>Serena watched shocked her two oldest sons, lying on the ground, gasping for air rapidly. Both had arrows in their bodies and with a gnarl she looked for the source and was surprised to see Chiro and his friends, aiming their arrows at the two monkeys on the ground. Chiro got ready to shoot and Serena was about to jump in front of her sons, when Nova yelled: "Chiro, please don't!" She ran forward and covered the two monkeys on the ground.<p>

"Nova", gasped the rest of Chiro's group and the girl hmpht and answered: "Yes it is me, who else?"

"Step away from them", ordered Chiro. Nova shook her head rapidly and shouted: "Try and make me!"

"Jinmay", said Chiro and the pink-haired girl ran forward. She tried to punch Nova, but before she had reached the monkey-girl, the blue monkey jumped between and pushed her away. "Gibson", gasped Chiro. "Chiro, please don't kill them", begged the one called Gibson and Serena thought; _wasn't there a missing doctor called Gibson?_ Suddenly Sprx pushed himself up and launched at Chiro.

Serena was shocked of her son's behaviour, but she forgot that soon, when she saw the pain and despair in his eyes. "Kill me if you have to", gnarled the monkey. "But let Antauri go." "I would rather do it in the other way", yelled the black haired boy, pushed Sprx away and glared at Serena's oldest son.

"I know that it was you. You have done that to her!"

Serena jumped back from the intensive pain in Chiro's voice and Antauri, who was on his knees now, looked down with guilt.

"Fine", said he then. Serena gasped at the determination in her son's voice. Against Gibsons protest, he pushed himself up and slowly walked up to the hunters, tumbling from time to time. "End it", said the silver monkey calmly. "I deserve nothing less."

Everyone gasped surprised and Chiro asked: "Before I kill you, answer me a question. Why? Why have you done it?"

Serena didn't understand the question, neither did anyone else, except for Antauri and Sprx. What had he done?

"It, it wasn't on…on purpose…I was forced to", gasped the monkey with narrowed eyes full of pain and guilt.

"And who forced you?"

"Viv… Vivien", gasped Antauri and fell onto one knee. "She, she was the one who did this to me, who forced me to do it. She wanted to see if I could control it and choose your mother. If I hadn't done it, she would have killed my whole family. I…I destroyed yours to save mine. Your father, in revenge, killed Vivien's whole group with his team. From…from the five…five Vamp-Vampires there, I was the only one to survive."

Antauri now steadied himself with his right hand. Serena had tears in her eyes. Her son has left because he had turned into a Vampire. Then she looked at Sprx. He looked at his brother with sadness and understanding and sunk his head in fear. Serena also saw the tears in Chiro's eyes, then he aimed his bow. Antauri didn't move, he would die to save the rest of them.

Suddenly Serena felt energy bursting through her body and ran on.

"SERENA!"

She ignored her husband and jumped in front of her son, right before the arrow got him. It hit her heart and the pain cut through her whole body. With a scream of pain, fell the silver monkey-woman to the ground and Antauri and Sprx yelled: "MOTHER!" "Serena", yelled Jason and the three males ran towards her. Her vision blurred and sharpened again and again and she saw the three familiar faces over her.

Sprx seemed completely shocked, Antauri still guilty and Jason just sad.

Serena managed a smile and whispered: "That's the reason you two left? Because of what you are? You know that I don't care about things like that."

"We, we weren't allowed to tell it anyone", explained Sprx with teary voice. "Antauri had to turn me, because I wouldn't leave him until I know." Serena understood now, then another sharp pain cut through her heart and she saw Antauri, the arrow in his hand and he carefully licked the sticky liquid off of her wound. He grimaced at the taste, but went on. "What are you doing", asked Jason. "I'm cleaning the wound, Vampire or not, when you are so badly injured, Noon-Flowers are painful for everyone", explained the silver monkey weakly. "Antauri, stop it, that's self-murder", said Sprx. Serena looked at her oldest son and saw how misty and dark his eyes already were. The male gasped hard and his tail was lying on the ground weakly. "Stop it dear", whispered Serena with a smile. "I don't want you to die."

"I'm going to die anyway", disagreed Antauri weakly.

"Then you go with me at least", whispered Serena. Jason shouted: "You can't die Serena, I need you!" Serena gave him a weak smile and then he asked: "Isn't there a way to safe her."

"There…is…but…" Antauri closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Serena saw how he was fighting for consciousness.

"What way? Do it Antauri, please."

"The only way is", explained Sprx for his brother. "Is to turn her."

While she heard gasps from the hunters and comforting whimpers from Nova and Gibson, Jason just shrugged.

"Do I look like I care about that?"

Serena barely saw Antauri, when he answered: "No." Then he leaned closer towards her and suddenly another painful cut went through her whole body, but also her mind. The pain grew bigger and bigger, but both of her wounds, the one over her heart and the one in her neck, closed. Serena lay on the ground whimpering, but she felt her strength returning. Then the pain disappeared and Serena felt her heartbeat stopping. Slowly she opened her eyes, to see Jason's worried face over her. Then he smiled and they both hugged.

Serena sat up and looked around.

Sprx was on his feet, arguing, together with Nova, with Chiro and his team. Then Serena looked for her oldest son and screeched. Antauri was leaning against Gibson. His eyes were dark-blue and he was breathing heavily, but his body was completely relaxed.

"Antauri", gasped the silver monkey in Jason's arms and struggled free. She rushed towards her oldest son and kneed next to him.

"Antauri", whispered Serena shocked. Slowly Antauri opened his now night-blue eyes and managed a weak smile.

"You live", whispered the monkey and closed his eyes again.

"Antauri, don't die", whispered Serena frantically.

"Isn't there a way to safe him", asked Jason who had joined them.

"There is", whispered Gibson. "He needs fresh blood."

That's something we can't let happen", shouted BT over.

"You think you're gonna stop me from saving my brother", yelled Sprx at him and spun around. "We'll go hunting and YOU WON'T DISTURB US!"

With that he loaded Antauri on his back and said: "Nova, Gibson, go with father home. Mother, you'll have to come with us." Serena nodded and looked at her husband. "We'll be back", promised Serena and kissed him softly. Jason nodded and then she followed Sprx, who was swiftly climbing onto a roof-top, not once losing his grip on his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: MaleXMale, MaleXFemale**

**Pairing warning: Spove, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, Oc'sXOc's**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Gibson paced back and forth in the house of Antauri's parents. He was so worried about his beloved that he wasn't able to calm down. Nova had already left and went to his house to get clothes and Otto. The blue monkey really wanted to see his old friend again, but at the moment, Antauris live took most of his thoughts.<p>

"Say", said a sudden voice and Gibson spun around. Jason was standing behind him. "How much does my son really mean to you?"

Gibson hesitated, but then he answered: "I love him with all my heart."

"So, Vampire and…that's a surprise."

Gibson got angry now and answered roughly: "Antauri hasn't asked for it, me neither, it was just destiny. When a Vampire and a non-Vampire fall in love with each other, the Vampires mark will appear on the non-Vampires chest. Antauri's appeared on mine, Sprx' on Nova's."

Jason nodded and said calming: "I've never said I had something against it, it's just much for one day."

Gibson calmed down and smiled: "Sorry for my outburst, but I'm really worried about him."

Jason smiled back, then he offered: "Lie down and try to sleep, or at least rest a bit, you look like you'll need it."

A thankful nod from Gibson and Jason led him into a bed-room. It looked like it hadn't been used since years, but nowhere was more dust than it would be in any other room.

"That had been Antauri's. Serena had forbidden changing it, since she hoped that he would come home."

Gibson smiled at the good heart of the old silver monkey. He thanked Jason and the red monkey left. The blue monkey jumped onto the bed and looked around. Would he be able to sleep? It had been a week since he had slept the last time, so it would be time, but would he be able to sleep tonight? With a sigh, Gibson opened the window and climbed out. Swiftly he climbed onto the roof, lay down and looked at the full-moon...

..."Gibson, wake up", called a female voice and Gibson opened his eyes. Nova was next to him and giggled: "You've fallen asleep on the roof silly. Common, Otto is waiting to see you again."

Gibson stood up and stretched, then he asked: "Are Antauri and…"

Nova shook her head and answered: "None of them has returned yet."

Gibson nodded and couldn't help but be more and more worried. Then he shook the thoughts of and saw his green friend, standing in the garden below him. With a smirk, he jumped down the roof and landed next to Otto. The green monkey screeched surprised, and then he grinned and gave Gibson a strangling hug. Gibson laughed and hugged his friend back.

"I'm glad to see you again my friend."

Otto laughed and said: "I missed you too pal."

Both talked long, until Gibson realised that the sun was already setting again. His worry came back immediately and he joined Nova, pacing around in the garden. "Is it normal that Vampires can't sit still, or what?", asked Otto confused. Gibson stopped and answered: "We're just worried about Antauri and Sprx. They haven't returned yet."

"What…", chocked Nova out. "What if hunters got them?"

Gibson flinched and glared at her: "Don't even say that!"

"Well, good that you said that since we're back", announced a third voice and all three spun around.

Gibson's heart filled with joy and relieve, when he saw Antauri, sitting on the fence, next to his brother, and smiling at him. "Antauri, you're alright", cheered the blue monkey and ran forward. Antauri jumped at him and pinned him down. "Have you really thought I would die just like that", asked the silver monkey and nuzzled him. Now Gibson felt slightly ashamed and realized, if Antauri had died, he would have known it. Soon a smirk crossed his lover's features and he captured his lips. They kissed long, since both of them no longer required air, then Gibson heard Nova's question.

"What took you so long?"

"That's something I would like to know as well", murmured Gibson into Antauris chest-fur.

The silver monkey got off of him and answered: "Let's go inside for that."

* * *

><p>"You mean Chiro actually opened the gates for you?"<p>

Sprx nodded and answered: "He followed us and told us, he couldn't stand by and watch us, killing innocent people, so he deactivated part of the alarm system, so we could leave the city and go for wild-animals in the wood. It took longer to push Antauri back up, since wild-animal-blood is different from others, but it worked."

Sprx smiled at his brother, who smiled back and went on: "It appears as long as we are not hurting citizens anymore, Chiro and his friends won't hunt us, he gave us this."

Sprx pulled out a strange device and Jason asked: "What is that good for?"

The red Vampire allowed Gibson and Otto to examine the device and they answered: "It appears, that thing can open up the alarm-wall for a few seconds, long enough to get out or in." Nova was about to speak up, when suddenly a female voice screeched: "What the hell?" They all looked at the source and Sprx smiled when his gaze fell onto a female monkey with silver fur and black eyes.

"Mom, Dad, did you forget to mention you're going to have visitors."

Sprx, as well as his brother, laughed at their mothers face at the word visitor, then their father stood up and walked closer towards her.

"Well Night, we didn't expect this visit either, but come in and meet them."

Slowly the thirteen years old walked in and Nova held out here hand. "Hey, I'm Nova."

"And I'm Otto."

"Hal Gibson, but call me just Gibson please."

Now Night looked at the two brothers and those shared uncertain glances. "So, will you say something?" Sprx looked at his mother confused, than Antauri contacted him mentally and he smirked. "And what are we supposed to say? Hi Night, I'm Sprx and that's Antauri and we're your long lost brothers", asked the red monkey and like both Vampires predicted Night gasped.

"Very subtle Sprx", groaned Gibson. Sprx glared and shot back: "I have no idea what you're talking about Big-Brain."

"Stop calling me that Sparky!"

Before an argument started, Antauri stepped between and stated: "You two have been doing this far too often lately."

Both stopped and all the attention went to Night. She stared at them, then she stuttered: "You, you're my brothers." Both nodded and Serena explained: "I wish you could meet Arnold too Antauri."

Sprx saw his brother wincing and Antauri whispered: "I did a few years ago."

Everyone except for Sprx went wide-eyed and Serena asked: "And?"

Sprx put a hand on his brothers shoulder when the silver monkey tensed, but he shook it off and left the room. Gibson was about to follow him, when Sprx held him back.

"He needs a bit time alone Gibson."

"How do you know", asked Jason.

"We've spent the last five years together father, I know my brother. He's always like that at subjects like that."

"What happened?" Sprx gulped at his mother's repeated question and then he explained: "It was the day when I became…Well I heard a scream in alley and ran in there. Ar-Arnold was lying there, dead and then Antauri came out of the shadows. The moment he knew it was one of his siblings he was so shocked, the next few days he hid it well to help me to get along with my new life, but then he finally showed me how guilty he really felt. It took me a month to make him leave it behind."

Everyone stared at him and his father asked: "Antauri killed Arnold?"

Sprx just nodded, then they suddenly heard a crash from above. Everybody stood up and the four Vampires raced up the stairs like lightings. They crashed into a room full of books and saw Antauri, rolling over the floor with a blue-furred monkey.

Finally the other monkey pinned him down, Sprx knew that female just was able to because his brother was still weak from the last days. Her eyes were violet and she showed sharp fangs. "Where is he", hissed the female. Sprx got ready to push her away when he heard a gasp behind him.

Gibson stared at the female, then he gasped: "Mel-Melanie?"

* * *

><p>Gibson's eyes widened when he saw the monkey Antauri was fighting with. She had his fur, but violet eyes. It just couldn't be her.<p>

"Mel-Melanie", gasped the monkey and she looked up.

Her eyes widened as well and she gasped: "H-Hal?"

inally Antauri pushed her off of him and snarled: "I told you he was alright." S

he grinned sheepish and meant: "Sorry 'Tauri, I guess I got kinda overprotective."

He rolled his eyes and stated: "Yeah, the last time you got 'overprotective', you blew up an entire school."

"Antauri who is this", snapped Nova finally. Before the silver monkey was able to answer, Gibson stormed forward and hugged the female strongly.

"Melanie I missed you so much."

"Ditto Hal." He stepped away and crossed his arms.

"Stop calling me like that, you know I hate my first name."

"Well, you hate Gibby as well and I'm not going to use _our_ past name for my little brother only", stated the female. Gasps filled the room, then she grinned and meant: "So get used to your first name again, because you will hear it often the next time."

"Oh no", muttered Gibson and sighed deeply.

"Gibson, you have a sister", asked Sprx finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Has Nova never told you?"

"Never thought it would be worth to mention", answered the yellow female with a shrug. "But Hal, how did you turn into a Vampire", asked Melanie now. "That would be my responsibility", stated Antauri and walked up to them. "Really, how…" Melanie stopped her question when Antauri slung his arm around Gibson's waist. The blue monkey relaxed and his sister smiled brightly.

"No way, you two? It got you two?"

"It indeed did my friend", meant Antauri. Suddenly Gibson heard a strange noise and he saw Sprx, who had face palmed himself. "Gosh, Melly didn't even recognize you without your tattoos", stated the red monkey and both hugged. "So you apparently know my sister, care to explain?"

"We met her four years ago and she was just turning. Obviously the Vampire who bit her thought she was dead and left. She turned and we taught her how to get along, but the last time we've seen you was two years ago, where did you go?"

Everybody looked at Melanie after Antauri's question and she answered: "I finished my studies. I'm now allowed to become a teacher if I want to." "Good for you", stated Sprx. Gibson was happy as well. He had his sister back, his friends, less problems with hunters and Antauri and Sprx had their family back as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: MaleXMale, MaleXFemale**

**Pairing warning: Spova, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, Oc'sXOc's**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Antauri sighed relaxed. Five days had gone by since they'd met Melanie again and his life couldn't be better. The hunters made no problems, they good blood when they needed it and they finally got out of the city. He walked into the kitchen of his parent's house and flashed Night a short smile. The female smiled back, took her bag and called: "By everyone, I'm off to school!"<p>

Various answers from "By" to "Don't board into a strangers car" came.

Antauri smiled and shook his head, when something caught his attention. It was the front page of the Newspaper Melanie was reading. His eyes widened and immediately he lunged forward and snatched the newspaper away.

"Hey", shouted Melanie. "I was reading that!"

Antauri didn't really hear her, but started to read the article.

The moment he was done, all he could do was gulping dryly, then he shouted: "Everyone into the living room, now!"

Soon everyone in the house was there and Sprx yawned: "So, what's it? You woke me up!"

"That", answered Antauri and showed them the newspaper, then he started to read the article: **"Is the Vampire-Plague finally going to end? Monday 26****th**** of March the chef of the VDU, the Vampire Defence Unit, Connor Carl reported to the police and the newspaper that they had found a way to uncover and kill every Vampire in the city. A statement of a twenty years old inhabitant of the city was: "Of course. They never managed anything! Those monsters will go on killing us, no matter what they try." Older generations see hope in the new idea. When we asked Mr Carl to explain his strategy, he said: "Come to the announcement I'm going to make Friday 30****th**** of March and you will see." You All-News-Shugazoom Reporter will be there to inform you. Maybe we really can hope for a safer future."**

Antauri stopped and immediately five angry growls became loud while Otto gawked in shock and his father nervously held onto his wives hand.

"What does that guy think who he is", burst Sprx finally out.

Everyone nodded in agreement, then Melanie asked: "Shall we take that serious?"

"We should", argued Antauri. "Vivien's Vampires were killed through the first arrows that were covered with noon-flower honey. Barely Vampires believed what a powerful weapon they were against our kind…at least that was until the group was destroyed."

Once again Antauri had to force terrible pictures out of his head and he took a deep breath.

"You are still troubled by that", said Sprx.

"Of course I am", answered Antauri sighing and crossed his arms. "Though Vivien was the one who turned me, I had a home there since I had nowhere else to go. I hated her, but I never wanted her to die. Maybe many of the ones who died there would be alive if I would've been a bit more careful…but the past is the past and I can't change it Sprx. The only thing I can do is learn from it."

The red monkey nodded, then Jason asked: "What are we supposed to do then."

"We go to this announcement and smash every hunter we find", growled Nova angrily.

"No", interrupted Serena. "No Nova. We can't put a stop to the constant fights with violence."

"I agree", said Antauri. "But probably…we could at least try to make them understand that we are not as different as they thought. The only reason the Vampires in the city attack inhabitants is, that the blood-banks are shielded to good and that they can't get out to hunt in the forests. And the only reason more Vampires are created lately is, that more and more Vampires die through hunters. We need to make them understand."

Everyone nodded and they started planning.

They had three days, then the announcement would be.


	9. Chapter 9

**In this Chapter will be much talking. Will the people finally understand that they did wrong to the Vampires? Read to find out.**

**Warning: MaleXMale, MaleXFemale**

**Pairing warning: Spova, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, Oc'sXOc's**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"…to finally be free from this plague!"<p>

Antauri almost threw up at the speech this man gave. Cliché after cliché left his mouth. That they had to use their new machine during the day because the Vampires would be in their hide-outs then. That the safest places for the citizens were the hospitals and churches because the Vampires wouldn't go there. So he went on and on.

"…And that's it!"

Cheers erupted in the crowd and Antauri glanced around. Gibson stood a few meters away, next to a few of his colleagues and a few feet behind him were his family and their friends, except for Sprx, who was on a roof-top with Nova and Otto. Melanie was near the stand together with a few other teachers. Antauri waved his tail three times, a sign and the next moment a high clear voice called out: "You are all fools!"

Everyone froze and looked at a silver robot-monkey female with black eyes.

_Careful Night_, thought Antauri worriedly while he made his way to the stand and checked his jacket once more. Every Vampire in the crowd wore something to hide it, however something he or she could take off to show what they were. While Night shouted accusations around Connor Carl became redder and redder and finally he shouted: "How can you know?" Night smirked and answered: "I know more about Vampires than you, I even know a few and look…I'm still alive and I'm no Vampire."

"Of course", sneered a hunter.

Every hunter was on the stand, even Chiro who threw Antauri a worried glance. The silver furred Vampire smiled reassuringly and Chiro nodded slightly. The teen was the only Hunter Antauri trusted and the only hunter they had informed about their plans.

"Oh yes", called Antauri and leaped onto the stand. Crossing his arms he called: "It is possible for Vampires and non-Vampires to live together in peace. We are not so different at all."

Connor tried to argue, when BT shouted: "Sir don't trust him, he's a Vampire."

"He can't be one", snapped his boss back. "It's noon and the sun is shining. He should be…"

"…burning away in the sun?", asked Antauri and laughed. He closed towards the man and sneered: "You always claim to know so much about Vampires. You don't know a bit about _us_!"

The man gasped at the words 'us', then Antauri slid out of his jacket and let it drop to the ground. His mark was plain visible now and the Hunters jumped back in fear.

"You precious Vampire Defence Unit knows absolutely nothing except for cliché's", accuse Antauri angrily. "A few are true, the most aren't. I can teach you which are wrong right here and now!"

Connor stepped back once more and called: "AIM!"

Immediately dozens of arrows were aimed on Antauri.

He smirked more and warned: "I wouldn't do that Sir. In this crowd are enough Vampires present to take down your whole team in a few seconds. I came here to talk, not to fight."

Connor glared at him in distrust, then snarled: "Alright monster, talk!"

"Ah, and there we have the first cliché already", began Antauri. "Why do you think of Vampires as monsters?"

"Because they kill innocent citizens because they are blood-thirsty freaks."

Angry growls erupted from the crowd, making a few citizens scream in fear.

Antauri turned towards them and called: "Calm my friends. Do not forget that we are here to talk, not to fight."

The growls stopped and Antauri turned to Connor Carl again.

"Yes, I do agree that we hunt citizens, but do you know the true reason why?"

"Because you are cruel and just like to kill", shouted a hunter and shot his arrow.

Antauri stepped side and shook his head.

"Really, I came to talk, not to be shot at and…barely a Vampire kills because he's bored and has fun in killing. We do nothing different than anyone else. We try to survive."

"Right", sneered Connor and faked a yawn.

Suddenly a Microphone was held up the stage and a reported asked: "Mr…"

"Mangetsu", answered Antauri. "Antauri Mangetsu."

"Mr Mangetsu could you clarify what you try to say with survive?"

"Would you believe my words?"

"You already proved two cliché's wrong. One, that Vampires can't go into the sun and two that they are uncivilised monsters. So yes, I will believe."

Antauri heard encouraging whistles from the crowd and explained: "Well, what do non-Vampires do to survive?"

"We eat and drink", answered a man in the crowd.

"And where do you get your food from?"

"From farmers. We eat vegetables, fruits or meat and…"

The man trailed off and realisation shone in his features.

"I see this man understands what I mean."

Narrowing his eyes at the crowd Antauri allowed slight anger into his voice and called: "You all kill dozens, no hundreds, of animals to have meat. You could survive with being vegetarians as well, but you don't do it. Why do you expect us to not to hunt after the only thing our bodies can take? Vampires can't take anything else than blood. We can try, however it just ends up with getting stomach ache and throwing everything up again."

Silence greeted him, then a hunter accused: "Alright, why do you then don't go to blood-banks or in the forest?"

Agreeing shouts came and Antauri growled angrily.

"If you would give us the possibility to, we would", hissed the Vampire angrily. "But you are guarding the blood-banks harder than anything else from us and your shields keep us in the city. How are we supposed to go into the forest when we can't leave the city?"

The hunter backed away and once again the crowd was silent.

"Mr Carl what do you say?", asked the reporter. Antauri just had to smile a bit now. This man was very brave.

"All lies", growled the man. "We have videos that shows six Vampires leaving the city the last few days!"

Antauri responded calmly: "I agree that myself and five others have left the city recently, but only through a device we received from one of your hunters. He understood that when we have the ability to go after wild animals in the woods, we don't need citizens anymore." Antauri raised his arm and a second later he caught the device Chiro had given to him and Sprx. "Here, I'm quite sure you recognize it as one of yours." Connor paled at this and Antauri went on. "And Mr Carl, Vampires have an easy time to integrate themselves into the life of normal citizens when they just have the right schooling and a good job. I sadly never managed that since I was forced to turn during my studies at university. But a lot of famous people you surely know from TV are Vampires as well. With that we reach your next cliché. Vampires can see their reflection pretty well. The tale that we have no reflection is nothing more than that, a tale."

It was still silent, then Connor growled: "You said you have enough Vampires here to take out my team and then you say you are just here to talk?"

"Oh contraire", answered Antauri. "I said when your team attacks me they will take them out. As long as nothing happens to me or any other Vampire nothing will happen to you. It's this simple."

"Why shouldn't we attack you", growled Glenny. "You kill hunters!"

Antauri looked at him for a while, then called: "Melanie!"

The blue female jumped onto the stage, taking the vest off she'd worn to hide her mark.

"Here."

With that she jumped away and climbed up to a roof. Everyone followed her gaze when they saw two more Vampires and a normal green monkey up there. Sprx smirked slightly, Nova winked and Otto sat next to his little sister and smiled. Antauri cleared his throat to get attention once more and threw the folder to Connor.

"What's that?", asked the man.

Antauri crossed his arms and answered: "Those are all the reports in News-Today from the last two months. We made two categories. Vampires and Hunters. When you look through it you can see, alone in the last two months: Twenty Vampires fell through your hunters, while just one of your men fell and I do have to admit that I killed him in a try to protect my brother and his girlfriend who were both weakened by noon-flower honey."

The non-Vampires shouted at him and Antauri growled: "If you dare to say something against it, then tell me, who of you wouldn't do everything to protect your family? Dammit I was forced by the Vampire who changed me to change the mother of an innocent child to make sure she would leave my family at home. If I could I would've committed suicide for that already!"

Antauri took a deep breath and tried to calm down. His fangs threatened to come out and he rather kept that from happening.

Everyone stared at him, then the reporter asked: "You said you received the device to leave the city from one of Mister Carl's Hunters, would you be so kind to share with us who it was?"

Antauri shook his head and answered: "No. I won't do that. If he wants the world to know he can say it by himself, otherwise I'll keep my lips sealed about it. As will everyone else who knows."

The reporter nodded, then Antauri smiled friendly and admitted: "I truly am impressed that you dare to come this close and ask such questions."

The reporter smiled and answered: "My mother got turned into a Vampire, but even then she still protected me and watched over me. She showed me that kindness can lie in everyone."

Antauri couldn't help but smiled brightly now and he saw surprised and disbelieving looks on almost everyone's faces. Suddenly he saw something from the corner of his eyes and jumped into the air. Doing a back-flip he managed to dodge a salve of arrows at him, but tripped and fell down. Fast he got up again and saved himself onto a street-lamp. He growled at the Hunters angrily, however didn't attack back and thought he saw Nova, Sprx, Melanie and a few other's crouching down, they didn't move. He hadn't been injured so there was still no need for violence.

"Now where is your so-called self-control? You are growling at me!", accused Connor.

This pulled the trigger and Antauri felt how his fangs shot out and his eyes started to glow.

"I agreed to a peaceful talk", hissed the silver monkey angrily while he fought to calm down. "However you can't accuse me of not reacting when you attack me in a way that could've killed me. If I didn't have so much self-control, not to talk about the others, I can promise you, you would be dead by now!"

The man scowled at him, but Antauri stayed where he was. Finally he managed to calm down. His eyes returned to their usual blue and his fangs disappeared. He jumped down onto the stage again and heard impressed noises form the crowd that he was really brave enough to come down there once more.

Connor scowled at him, then he smirked and threatened: "You think you are so brave, but what about your so-called allies?"

Antauri raised an eyebrow at the man and said: "You need to speak clearer. I'm afraid I cannot understand the point you are trying to make."

"When you vampires are so brave, why are you and the three up there the only ones to show themselves?"

Antauri smiled friendly at the man, but thought; _Finally, I thought he would never get to that._

"Well, to show this I have to ask the whole audience to sit down, also the reporters."

Slowly everyone followed his instructions and when everyone was sitting he called: "Now I ask every Vampire present here to stand up, come down from the roof or come out of the alleys."

Slowly a quite some people in the crowd stood up.

Gibson rose to his feet immediately, taking off his jacket.

Two other doctors followed his example, also showing their marks.

This alone caused the crowd to gasp.

But when also a lawyer, two teachers and one of the reporters rose up, everyone just stared wide eyed.

Suddenly, in the middle of the crowd, one more person stood up and everyone screamed in surprise. It was a beautiful woman around 25. Long golden-blonde hair, sparkling green eyes. She was no other than the most famous model in Shugazoom Tatiana Race.

Then Sprx, Nova and Melanie jumped from the roofs, followed by a few others and a few more Vampires appeared out of the alleys.

"You monsters", yelled Jinmay and prepared to shoot Antauri when Tatiana called: "Oh no, we aren't monsters. But dear, against to you, Vampires can't procreate and the more Vampires you all kill, the more have to be created. The only thing Vampires do is allowing their kind to survive." Everyone was silent and she went on: "I didn't become a Vampire by free will, many of us didn't. A few did because of occasions which are too complicated to tell now, however I ask every Vampire who was forced into this life to raise his or her hand now."

She raised her hand and Antauri followed suit. Sprx and Melanie followed his example, as did the other two doctors beside Gibson. The lawyer and almost every Vampire who came from a roof-top or the alleys.

Antauri turned back to the Hunters and said: "All we want is peace. We would all do our best to never hunt a citizen again. I can't promise we won't, because it's not always easy to supress your instincts, but those murders wouldn't be more than the normal murder cases the police has to deal with. I repeat, we want peace and I ask every Hunter who is read to agree to this, to drop his weapon now and come over here…"

He smirked teasingly.

"…I won't bite."

This even earned him a few laughs from the audience and the next moment the first bow and arrows, followed by a dagger clattered to the ground and Chiro walked up to him.

"Chiro", gasped Jinmay.

He smiled at his girlfriend and said: "It's time to forgive Jinmay. I forgave him what he did to my mother. He did it because otherwise his family would've died and I know I would've done the same. He was ready to die for them when I aimed my arrow and thought she just got to know what he is, his mother still saved him. I have forgiven."

With that he shook Antauri's extended hand, both smiling.

An unison _'Ahhwwww'_ came from the audience and Antauri chuckled when Chiro blushed.

Connor stared at Chiro in shock, then a few more weapons fell and Jinmay and all the other few girls of the Hunters walked up to Chiro, siding with him.

More and more Hunters followed and finally Connor was alone and ran off.

Cheers erupted from the crowd, the loudest coming from the Vampires.

Gibson jumped onto the stage and pulled Antauri into a hug the silver monkey responded happily.

"You did it", cheered the blue monkey while he pulled the silver monkey closer.

"No", argued Antauri softly and his lips brushed Gibson's. "We did it."

Both smiled at each other and were about to kiss when Antauri saw something terrible.

Connor Carl raced up to Chiro, a in noon-flower honey covered dagger in his hand.

He broke away from Gibson and shouted: "Chiro look out, behind you!"

The teen spun around, but too late to react.

The dagger went down and Antauri darted forward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Important Information: This story has not much of a connection with the real show. The HyperForce doesn't exist, the only ones with weapons are Antauri, Sprx and a few Oc's. Antauri and Sprx are Vampires in the story, Chiro, Jinmay, BT and Glenny hunters. In Shugazoom, robot monkeys, human and other creatures live side by side like it is the most normal thing in the world.**

**Warning: MaleXFemale, MaleXMale**

**Pairing warning: Spova, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, a few minor OcXOc**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Serena didn't know what was happening. First everyone cheered, then Antauri shouted something and lunged forward and the next second he screamed in agony. Immediately the female raced to the stage and screeching she backed off.<p>

Antauri lay there, in a pool of his own blood.

His eyes were halfway closed and his breathing ragged.

"Antauri", screamed the female and collapsed near her son onto her knees.

His eyes weakly focused on her and he smiled slightly before he groaned in pain and his head sunk onto Gibson's knees, who kneed in the pool of blood, his eyes wide with shock and disbelieve. More and more people ran up to the stage and screamed in fear. Serena turned away and started to cry into Jason's chest, his tears dripping onto her helmet.

"H-How", whispered Nova in shock.

"Carl", growled Chiro and gestured to the place on the stage where five former Hunters pinned their former boss down. "He…he tried to stab me and Antauri warned me. I…I was to slow and…then he just jumped between."

Tears started to stream down the boy's face and dripped into the blood. Antauri mouthed something to Gibson, who screeched: "No, you can't do that to me!"

"What?", asked Sprx nervously and bent down to his brother.

Antauri just looked at him, then Sprx' eyes started to burn and he growled: "Don't even think of that Antauri. We've gone too much than that you can just die now!"

At this the crowd gasped.

"I don't care if there was noon-flower-honey on the dagger and if it scratched your heart…"

That earned him a gasp from most of the older Vampires.

"…I'm not going to let you die without trying to safe you. You are my brother Antauri. I can't let you die like that!"

"Neither will I", assured Gibson and stroke Antauri's cheek lovingly.

"I won't stand by either", cut Nova in, followed by Serena herself and many other Vampires and non-vampires Antauri knew. Finally Chiro asked out loud to everyone: "If anyone knows how to safe him, please tell us." Everyone was silent, when Antauri's dulling eyes suddenly focused on Tatiana.

Everyone followed his gaze and the model gulped and said: "There is a way but…you won't like it."

"Tell us", demanded Gibson pained.

Tatiana stared at him confused, then realisation shone in her eyes and she whispered: "You are connected."

"Tell us something we don't know yet", growled Sprx.

The female hesitated, then answered: "He has to create three Vampires and drink all the blood of too non-vampires."

Everyone was silent, then Sprx hissed at his brother: "We have to try!"

Antauri answered his gaze sternly and rasped out: "I…w-will not f-f-for-force anyone in-into this."

"Well", spoke Otto up. "I'd be up for the change. I'd like to be close to my lil' sis again."

"That makes one."

"I'm up to the change as well", offered Jason.

"My life sucks", said another man. "He can kill me." Everyone stared at the man in amazement and he asked: "What? I'm freshly divorced, she got everything and I would die on the streets anyway."

Everyone still stared, then Tatiana whispered: "That still isn't enough."

Everyone was silent, then Night called: "I kinda feel left out now."

"Night you're thirteen", gasped Serena.

"And? When dad gets turned the little Tom and I are the only ones left. And Tom can decide if he wants whenever he wants."

No one was able to argue with that, thought Serena saw that Antauri tried to mentally get his brother off of the idea.

"Alright, that makes four", said Gibson, then he surveyed the pool and said: "We don't have much time left."

"Then we have to start now", said Tatiana. "He needs strength to go through three changes so…" Everyone looked at the man who'd offered his life. The man nodded and came closer. Everyone helped to carefully lift Antauri up, who glared at all of them. It was obvious that he'd rather die than do that.

"He's too weak", said Sprx. "You need a bleeding cut or something, otherwise his fangs won't appear."

The man nodded and took a pocket knife and cut his neck. Serena saw how Antauri's eyes instinctively widened at the scent of blood and he bent his head.

"Is…it painful for him", whispered Nova in shock.

"He's weak", answered Tatiana. "Though no one ever really realises it, to have your fangs appear, it takes strength. It…"

She broke off when Antauri suddenly darted forward and dug his fangs into the man's neck.

He winced, but that was it.

* * *

><p>Antauri wanted to purr when the blood ran down his sore throat. He had lost control over himself. Never before had he marvelled in the sweat and salty liquid like that. With each time he swallowed, his strength came back and finally he realised what he was doing and tried to stop, but his body wouldn't budge. He mentally struggled against what he was doing, but couldn't stop.<p>

_"Don't stop!" _

_Sp-Sprx,_ thought Antauri.

_"Yes, Antauri don't stop, that guy offered his life to safe yours." _

_What? _

_"You heard me. After he's dead you have to change Otto, dad and Night and hopefully we've found someone who's ready to die so you can live." _

_Have you all gone crazy?_, shouted Antauri mentally.

_"No, but we don't want to lose you"_, argued Sprx and his brother's worry engulfed him. An image of Gibson holding his body appeared in Antauri's mind and Sprx explained: _"That's what it looked like when I reached you."_

Antauri mentally frowned, then he realised something. There was no blood left inside the man.

_Pu-pull me away_, asked Antauri in his thoughts. _He's dead but I can't move. _

He felt how strong arms wrapped around his and he was pulled away from the corpse. The man fell down while Antauri himself slumped against his brother, gasping heavily.

"It's alright Antauri", soothed a female voice. He recognized it was his mothers.

"You can do that", whispered Gibson into his ear. "You managed to change me and Sprx, you can do that too."

Antauri wanted to growl that he wouldn't do that, but then the scent of blood reached him once more, mixed with a familiar scent. His father. The scent became stronger when the re monkey closed towards him and took his hand.

"It's alright my son", soothed the red monkey. Antauri wanted to groan when his mouth was pressed against a wound, but his fangs immediately dug into the flesh of the one and he started to drink. He almost didn't manage it, but pulled back in time and slumped against his brother once more. Gibson held his hand for comfort and then his mouth was pressed against another wound.

_Night_, thought the silver monkey before he bit.

This time he had to ask Sprx to pull him back. He was too weak to do so, but didn't try to continue drinking either when the red monkey followed his wish.

"You're almost through Antauri. Just Otto and then we have someone for the last kill", soothed Gibson.

Antauri barely managed to look at the blue monkey. Everything was blurry and then the scent of blood reached him once more. This time he didn't drink as much as the first two times, considering he slowly regained his strength and will. Then he was suddenly pulled onto Sprx back and the red monkey carried him somewhere.

_Sprx what the heck,_ thought Antauri to his brother.

_"Everyone, even the police, agreed that we can use Connor Carl for this."_

Antauri froze, then mentally hissed; _I rather die than drink from that guy! _

_"Too bad you don't have much of a choice",_ hissed Sprx back, then he stopped and advised loudly: "Cut his neck!"

Someone did and once again Antauri felt how his fangs shot out when the scent of blood rushed through him. He tried to refuse. He fought against his own body while Sprx sat him down, but in the end he lost and darted forward to slash his fangs into the throat of a man. A scream came from the one and Antauri's tail twitched contended when he recognized Connor's voice. While they were talking he'd held himself back so much that he'd never realised how much he really hated this man. He dug his fangs deeper to hear the man screaming once more and got his wish. Suddenly a great force burst through him and Antauri winced while he was drinking. When no more blood was left in the man, he pulled back and immediately felt dizzy.

He fell over, to be caught in gentle arms.

Gibson's voice soothed: "It's alright Antauri. Sleep, I'm here."

With that he allowed his eyes to close and he lost consciousness.


	11. Epilogue

**Important Information: This story has not much of a connection with the real show. The HyperForce doesn't exist, the only ones with weapons are Antauri, Sprx and a few Oc's. Antauri and Sprx are Vampires in the story, Chiro, Jinmay, BT and Glenny hunters. In Shugazoom, robot monkeys, human and other creatures live side by side like it is the most normal thing in the world.**

**Warning: MaleXFemale, MaleXMale**

**Pairing warning: Spova, Chinmay, AntauriXGibson, a few minor OcXOc**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter guys. :'( But I have lots of other stories to finish.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A year later<strong>

Antauri glanced over the Square in front of Shugazoom's University. The sun was already setting, giving everything a gold-like shine.

_Déjà-vu_, thought the silver monkey while he adjusted his coat and made sure he had everything he needed in his bag. The last time he'd been standing right here had been before Vivien had finally been able to lay her hands on him. Shaking his head he checked the clock in one of the University's towers.

"Hmmm, ten past seven. Gibson isn't that late usually."

Just then the blue monkey ran up to him and gasped: "Sorry, I had a long discussion with one of my students that you can't heal a broken leg properly by just bandaging it as thick as you can. It's a temporary solution but…"

Antauri silenced him and smirked.

"Now Professor. I had to listen to something like that the whole day, despite the fact that I'm studying psychology, and I was around enough university Professors. You can turn back into the Gibson I love."

The blue monkey smiled apologetically and then both made their way to Gibson's villa.

"Do you think Nova, Sprx or Otto will be back by now?", asked the blue monkey.

Antauri shrugged and said: "Nova probably, considering that all her trainings end around four. Sprx…I believe not. He said something about a big race he was going to take part and Otto…well, if he hasn't blown up his workshop once again, he probably is back already as well."

Gibson nodded, then asked: "Say, do you have plans tonight?"

"Except for finishing the report I have to hand in on Friday no, why?"

"Wanna go for a movie and then for a nice dinner?"

Antauri smiled and said: "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Nova sat on the couch in Gibson's villa and watched the race Sprx was taking part in. At the moment he was on third place, but Nova wasn't nervous. I was the S-P-R-X-77. No one could beat him when it came to speed. She heard the door open and called: "Hey Antauri, Gibson, how was university?"<p>

"Exhausting", called both back unison, getting all three of them to chuckle.

Then they came into the living room.

"The race started already?", asked Antauri and leaned over to couch to watch it as well.

"Yeah, Sprx is on third place", answered Nova. "I think he's better than that. He…"

Suddenly Antauri started to laugh and Nova looked at him confused.

"Look closely at what he's doing", advised the silver monkey and smirked.

Nova focused on Sprx and paled.

"Is he…sleeping?"

"What?", exclaimed Gibson while Antauri chuckled once more and said: "That's my brother."


End file.
